


But the tigers come at night

by Berylia



Series: Soft as thunder [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa voix douce comme le tonnerre, cette folle course sur la route jaune jusqu'au dernier rêve</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the tigers come at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Tout est parti d'un prompt.

John est médecin. Il sait qu'il souffre de stress post traumatique. Il n'a pas besoin de son psy pour le savoir. Les cauchemars sont un assez bon indicateur.

Il en fait plus rarement depuis qu'il est à Baker Street. Il n'a pas le temps pour les souvenirs, ses journées sont trop remplies, trop mouvementées, quand l'adrénaline quitte son corps il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il ne boite plus, il dort, il mange et ses mains ne tremblent plus au-dessus des corps de ses patients alors qu'un vent fantôme souffle à ses oreilles.

Ça dure longtemps.

Puis quelque chose déclenche l'avalanche. Ce peut-être n'importe quoi, le cri d'une petite fille dans la rue, un flash sur une vitre alors qu'il lève la tête, un chien qui le frôle et le passé reprend corps et il sait que cette nuit il y sera à nouveau, il sentira le soleil âpre, le sang discordant qui sèche dans ses mains et s'effrite sur le sable.

Il le sait. Et il n'empêche pas les rêves de venir, de le hanter. Parfois même, il les accueille avec soulagement.

Parce qu'alors au moins il ne rêve pas de cette voix douce comme le tonnerre.


End file.
